Last Paper
by wafflekid
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang Jinhwan yang penasaran pada halaman terakhir buku seorang Goo Junhoe (Junhoe x Jinhwan)


**"Last Paper"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Koo June – Kim Jinhwan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **wafflekid present**

* * *

Kira-kira sejak kelas lima sekolah dasar, June mulai menemukan minat nya terhadap lukisan. Baginya, dengan cara melukis maka ia dapat mengekspresikan perasaan nya. Karena lukisan itu tidak ada batasnya, oleh karena itu ia dapat dengan bebas mengeluarkan aspirasinya terhadap apapun. Memikirkanya dengan sisi keindahan, kemudian menuangkanya lewat goresan pensil di atas kertas. Orang bilang, menaruh hitam di atas putih. Kira-kira seperti itu.

Sejak ia menemukan bakat gemilangnya itu, ia selalu menggambarkan apa saja yang ada dalam pikiranya. Terutama apa yang dia sukai. Khususnya, ia punya sebuah buku pribadi dimana ia bisa menuangkan pikiranya tanpa ada seorang pun yang akan mencuri atau melihatnya. Dunia miliknya sendiri...

Hari ini, June sudah menghasilkan satu lukisan hitam putih dari goresan pensil saja. Tapi meski begitu, gambarnya masih terlihat nyata dan sangat jelas. Bahkan jika yang melihatnya adalah anak kelas dua sekolah dasar, ia akan mengatakan bahwa lukisan itu amat bagus.

Di sana, terlukis dua orang dengan seragam sekolah yang sama. Dengan kilatan mata yang terlihat jelas ada pancaran kebahagiaan di sana. Meskipun tinggi keduanya yang jauh berbeda, tapi keduanya terlihat baik bersama.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu aku sehebat ini..."

June terkikik sendiri melihat hasil dari fantasi liarnya. Ia fokuskan pandanganya pada pria yang lebih pendek dalam gambarnya. "Ah, aku melupakan ini!" dengan cepat June menambahkan sebuah titik di pipi kanan pria pendek tadi. June tersenyum puas melihat karyanya.

"Hyung... kalau seperti ini, baru kau terlihat manis."

Ada kebanggaan tersendiri dalam diri June melihat gambar di halaman terakhir bukunya itu. June melihat lagi bagaimana keduanya tersenyum di sana, dalam suasana matahari bersinar berada di ujung bersiap untuk segera tenggelam. Dan kaki pria yang lebih pendek sedikit berjinjit dengan tangan yang mencengkram kerah kemeja yang lebih tinggi dan dalam suasana romantis keduanya berbagi-

"June!"

Dengan kelabakan June menutup bukunya. Dan menaruhnya begitu saja di atas meja. Tangan kananya ia gunakan untuk menumpu pipi kananya dan ia sedikit bersandar di tembok kelas. Untung saja, mejanya berada di bagian paling ujung.

"Hm?" Jawabnya tenang dengan wajah datar. Padahal ada sedikit warna merah di pipinya. Yang mengajaknya bicara sama sekali tak tahu bahwa June sedang berakting di balik jantung nya yang sedang berlomba untuk melompat keluar. "Ada apa, Jinhwan _hyung_?"

Pria yang ditanya –Jinhwan mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah kirinya June. June sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa datang-datang pria imut itu langsung merengut dan menggerutu tidak jelas.

 _Please, jangan siksa June dengan mem-pout kan bibirmu seperti itu Kim Jinhwan._

"Aku bosan."

Jinhwan –pria yang _noteband_ nya kakak kelas itu menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dengan wajah menghadap June. "Kau tahu? Semua teman kelasku membosankan." Jinhwan semakin memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Mereka semua hanya tahu caranya belajar."

June bangkit dari posisi bersandar nya. Kini ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jinhwan, menaruh kepalanya di atas meja namun dengan arah berbanding terbalik. Kini, mereka saling berhadapan.

"Hm, mereka kesekolah memang untuk belajar."

Jinhwan mencibir. Well, bagi Jinhwan tidak semuanya begitu. Selagi terdiam begitu lama, Jinhwan memperhatikan wajah June membuat yang di tatapi berdebar tak karuan. "June –ya, kalau di lihat-lihat... kau semakin tampan ya?"

Damn!

Damn Kim Jinhwan, damn!

Kau berhasil membuat wajah June memanas.

"Tentusaja." June bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Jinhwan. Kemanapun, asal tidak melihat wajah imut yang membuatnya ingin segera menikahinya itu, okay no.

June kembali menoleh pada Jinhwan setelah ia berhasil mengontrol detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila itu.

"June –ya, gambar mana yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti tadi?"

Uh Oh

"YAK!"

June segera merebut bukunya yang tengah Jinhwan bulak balik halaman nya itu. Dengan sigap, June menutup buku itu. Semoga Jinhwan tidak melihat apapun di sana.

"Kau kenapa?"

June menghembuskan nafas lega berkali-kali.

"Biarkan aku hanya melihat satu gambar saja!" Jinhwan menggunakan puppy eyes nya. Biasanya June tak bisa menolak, tapi kali ini tidak. Ini adalah hidup dan juga matinya. Tak bisa di biarkan.

"Tidak."

"June –ya.." Jinhwan mulai memelas.

"Tidak."

"Satu halaman saja, ya?" June melirik Jinhwan yang mengangkat satu jarinya dengan wajah memelas minta di cium- tunggu, bukan saat nya berfikir tentang hal seperti itu!

"Tidak."

"Halaman terakhir saja!"

APA LAGI!

June bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa buku bersampul biru itu bersamanya. Sudahlah, ia tidak kuat harus berlama-lama melihat Jinhwan memelas seperti itu. Ada baiknya ia pergi saja. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah luar kelas. Tapi betapa kagetnya ia saat Jinhwan menarik bukunya tiba-tiba secara paksa dan segera menghindar.

"HYUNG!"

Jinhwan tersenyum puas dan segera membuka buku itu tepat di halaman terakhir.

"Siapa suruh membuatku penasar-"

Ucapanya terpotong. June dapat melihat wajah Jinhwan mulai dihiasi warna merah. Kilatan matanya menajam dan menatap June tepat di matanya. June menunduk. Setidaknya melihat Jinhwan marah akan lebih baik daripada melihat dirinya sendiri dipermalukan.

"YAK! APA MAKSUDMU MELUKISKU DENGAN RAMBUT WANITA?!"

June mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia tersenyum meledek Jinhwan. Di balik punggungnya, ia melipat tanganya yang menggenggam secarik kertas yang baru saja ia sobek dari halaman terakhir bukunya.

Untung, Jinhwan kalah cepat.

* * *

 **FINAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf, pengen coba buat fic dengan dua orang unyu ini T.T Maaf kalau jelek huhu (GRIN AS LONG AS POSSIBLE)**


End file.
